(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a charger, and more particularly to a charger with a replaceable electrical plug for matching the different specifications of electrical sockets adopted in different countries, the casing of the charger being further provided with a cigarette lighter plug for utilizing the electric power of cars when outdoors.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Portable electrical appliances such as mobile phones, electric shavers, and walkmans have their specific rechargeable batteries or concealed batteries. They are generally used with specific chargers. For travelers, when the power of their batteries is used up, it is often times difficult to directly utilize local electric power to recharge the batteries due to different specifications of electric sockets.
Furthermore, since the standard voltages vary from country to country, even if the travelers have the right type of electrical plugs, the difference in standard voltages may make it impossible to directly utilize the local electric power in recharging. If the output dc voltage is too high, it will damage the electrical appliance. If the voltage is too low, the electrical appliance will not function.
In addition, although some electrical appliances are equipped with chargers or electric plugs to match the specifications of electric sockets or standard voltages of specific countries, generally, they are restricted to larger appliances. Besides, it is unfeasible if not impossible to have various chargers to adapt to the standard voltages of countries around the world for people who travel to various countries.
Moreover, even though some countries may adopt the same standard voltage, the specifications of the electrical sockets are different. It is therefore only necessary to provide a matching connector. However, such connectors are generally large in size and are therefore not suitable for travelers.
As mentioned above, travelers generally use mobile phones. The battery compartment of the mobile phone can store limited electric power and frequent replacement is necessary. For travelers, it is therefore necessary to recharge the batteries when stopping at a hotel. But, as described above, if the right electrical plug is not available or the standard voltage is different, the charger will have no use.
Furthermore, ordinary chargers can convert ac into low voltage dc. In other words, they can only be used indoors. Chargers for utilizing outdoor electric power are not available. Although cars are provided with specific electric plugs and transformers for small electrical appliances, it is necessary to carry a different charger, which is very inconvenient, especially to traveling businessmen.
In consideration of the above-described problems, the inventor of the present invention has conceived a charger with a replaceable electrical plug for matching different specifications of electrical sockets adopted in different countries. The charger is provided with an electronic power supply circuit for converting the standard voltages of different countries into a dc voltage for use by small electrical appliances. The charger may also utilize the electric power of cars when outdoors. According to the present invention, the charger essentially comprises a casing comprised of a lower casing and an upper casing. The lower casing has an opening accommodating an inner casing, which in turn has mounted therein two electrically conductive pieces connected to an electronic power supply circuit. The inner casing is provided with a slide seat with a spring disposed between the inner casing and the slide seat. Both sides of the inner casing are respectively provided with a curved notch, while both sides of the slide seat are respectively provided with a half pivot seat. Both sides of the opening are also respectively provided with a curved pivot seat. The half pivot seats, the curved notches and curved pivot seats together form two pivot holes for mounting thereon a replaceable electrical plug. The electrical plug has a contact terminal which may contact the conductive pieces when the plug is turned outwardly. The slide seat may be pushed so that the half pivot seats may separate from the curved notches and curved pivot seats to allow removal of the electrical plug from the pivot holes. The upper casing is pivotally connected to a cigarette lighter plug whereby the electronic power supply circuit may convert a car's high voltage dc into low voltage dc for use by small electrical appliances.